Meet the Parents
by UltimatePotterhead98
Summary: Lily and Scorpius have managed to keep their relationship a secret for the past 3 years. But what happens when they finally decide to come out with the truth? When Lily decides she wants him to meet her parents? [Lily/Scorpius]
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter stared outside her window as she took the train ride back from Hogwarts for what was surely to be the last time. She held a nostalgic smile as she looked over facing her cousin Hugo. He smirked at her.

"Mum tells me you're bringing home a boy for super tonight" He says wiggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and looked back outside, her smile growing. It was true, she was bringing her boyfriend of three years to her family dinner at the Burrow. Of course, everybody would be there, even her grandparents, but after three blissful years of secrecy, they had both decided it was time for them to come out to their respective family. It had been hard for Scorpius Malfoy and herself to keep this secret from everybody during the first year of their relationship.

He was a 7th year and she was a 5th year and they were doing their prefect rounds together one night and it had just happened. Of course they had both agreed that it should never happen again, it was clearly just a one-time thing. However, the next time they ran their patrols together, they couldn't help it… Not that time or the time after or the time after, so on and so forth. But neither of them regretted it. It was hard for them so sneak around and lie when it came time to spending nights together outside of their patrols and it was especially hard to keep it from Albus, who was after all Scorpius Slytherin dorm-mate and best friend, because sometimes Scorpius would tell him a funny story that happened with his newest "conquest" and then Lily would tell him the same story but say it happened with a "friend". They were lucky however, that Albus wasn't smart enough to make the connection between the two but he did think it was quite hilarious how his sister and his best friend happened to have the same thing happen to them. But as soon as they both graduated, the only way to make sure that nobody ever found out was to hide his letters really well under her mattress. Of course, the whole long distance thing had been very hard on the both of them. They only saw each other during holidays when she snuck out of the wards of the house to see him as Minister Kingsley had insisted on this precaution the moment the war had ended and her father had established himself at Godric's Hallow. So of course, that meant that nobody could apparate in and out of the house and that a trigger went off inside the house if someone other then them trespassed at night or during the day. It kind of sucked that she always had to sneak out… It kind of sucked that they had a long distance relationship but if anything, the distance had made them fall in love even more. The little moments they had together were all the most precious and passionate. And now, she knew that he was going to be waiting for her at King's Cross to say hello but she didn't know how she would get to see him and be with him alone while her parents were obviously going to be looking for her. She fiddled with the bracelet he gave her as they finally pulled up to King's Cross. She rushed out of the train and started looking for him and smiled brightly when she finally caught his eye. She started making her way towards him and once she had, he pulled her into a corner to draw attention from themselves. She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss just as eagerly and pull her closer to him, lifting her up form the ground.

"Gods I missed you," He mumbled against her lips smiling widely. She giggled and kissed him again

"Not as much as I missed you" She whispers and tilts her head to the side as he trails the kisses down to her neck. She bites her lower lip fighting back a moan.

"Stop that… if my parents see a hickey they wont take kindly to you when they meet you tonight" She says pushing him back and pressing her forehead against his. He rubbed his nose against hers and sigh.

"I don't think that they will take kindly to it because I'm me…" He whispers. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his to comfort him.

"I love you… and they will love you… and if they don't then I don't care because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm not about to let you go" She whispers and he smiles kissing her again.

"You should go… They will be worrying about you," He whispers kissing her one last time. With one more 'I love you', they part ways and she walks towards her family who was patiently waiting for her. Ginny was the first to spot her and hugged Lily tightly as Lily reached her.

"Oh my little baby is finally graduated" She whines a little and kisses her forehead and cheeks. Lily laughs and pushed her mother off gently.

"I'm not five anymore mother" She says and smiled hugging her brothers before hugging her father tightly.

"I missed you angel" He whispers and kisses her head smiling. She blushed a little and smiled.

"I missed you too dad" She says and kisses his cheek. Despite being 17, she was still the biggest daddy's girl in the world and she like it like that. But after tonight, she was scared that it wouldn't be like that anymore. They headed out to the car and Harry put his arm around her.

"So who is this infamous boy that thinks he is good enough for my little angel?" He asks with a smirk on his face while Ginny smacked his arm.

"Yah tell us sis, I'm going to pound his face into next month." James said with a wicket grin making Al roll his eyes.

"You will do no such thing! If any of you lay a finger on him, Ill chop your balls of and make you eat them," She glares at them making her parents laugh. She pushed hair out of her face before getting into the car and pulling out her book. Scorpius had given her this book, "And then There Were None" by Agatha Christie, for her to read and she was absolutely captivated by it. The only times she put it down in the last week were for meals, classes and the train ride because she was too preoccupied worrying about tonight but now, she wanted to read to get her mind off it all. Scorpius and her would last no matter what. Soon enough, they arrived home to Godric's Hallow. Lily stepped out of the car before going to the back of the car and grabbing her trunk as her brothers pushed each other into the house, teasing each other. Of course nothing had changed. She rolled her eyes before making her way in the house.

She rushed down the stairs as she realized she was supposed to meet Scorpius at the Leaky Cauldron five minutes ago. Her parents were in the living room so she slowed down with a groan as her mother threw her a look.

"And where do you think you are going?" Her mother asked making her roll her eyes.

"I was supposed to meet my boyfriend at the Leaky Cauldron five minutes ago… He wasn't just going to pop into the Burrow." She explains fidgeting with the edge of her white-laced dress.

"And why can't he just come here?" her father asked her, not liking the fact that this guy who was dating his daughter was too scared to come meet them in person first.

"Because dad, I asked him not too. Gosh can I go now before he thinks I've decided to dump him?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder before yelling in 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

She dusted off the chimney powder from her dress and looked around the pub. She saw him sitting at a nearby table, his back facing her. She smiled a little before walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands on his chest. She kissed his neck softly making him shiver.

"Hello handsome… waiting for a date?" She whispered in his ear. Before she could even react, he had pulled her on his lap and brought his lips to her. She giggled kissing him back, her hands tangling themselves in his bleach blond hair. She pulled away smiling and pecked his lips.

"Miss me much?" She asked making him smile and rub his nose against hers.

"I miss you every second you aren't with me" He whispers before kissing her again. She sighs happily before pulling back.

"I am so utterly and unequivocally in love with you it hurts." She says smiling softly before slipping off his lap and standing up. She takes his hand in hers and squeezes it.

"Come on, we should get going." She says and he pouts.

"Cant we just stay and make out for a little while longer?" He pleaded making her laugh. She shook her head and bent down to kiss his pouted lip.

"Maybe if you behave well enough tonight… we can do a little more then that." She whispers before standing straight up. Scorpius looked at her in shock. They had never actually done it, because Lily was never ready for it and he could respect that but that now, finally after three years she wanted to… That was huge for the both of them. The thing is, Lily had felt ready a year ago. Being apart from Scorpius was the hardest thing she ever had to do, and the fact that he stuck it out to be with her meant so much to her. She was ready… she was definitely ready. He grinned as she sent him a wink and he followed her out to the little backroom that lead to Diagon Alley.

"Just hold your breath," she says and took his hand. With a pop, they were gone only to reappear outside the gates of the Burrow.

"You know… my granddad used to talk about this place like it's a dump… in my opinion it's bloody brilliant." Scorpius says smiling. He kisses her cheek before letting her lead him into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum, dad?" She calls our as she steps into the house. She clutched Scorpius' hand tightly not wanting him to run away.

"They are outside… with everybody else," Rose says as she appears in front of them. Scorpius freezes along with Lily. Rose raises an eyebrow looking over at Scorpius.

"I didn't know Al invited Scorpius…" She says not really seeing their hands but as her eyes trailed down, they got wider.

"You mean… you guys?" She asks and Lily nods a little as Scorpius pulls her close. He kisses her forehead and gives Rose a small smile. Rose lets out a squeal and rushes over to the both of them hugging them tight.

"I'm so happy for you guys! I swear I would have set you up if it wasn't for the whole, she's family and she's younger and also, he is a Malfoy, not that it matters to me but it is going to matter to your dad I mean, he's still trying to be okay with Al being friends with Scorpius. He's just trying to not see you as your father was at our age." Rose rambles before stopping as she saw their amused smiles. She blushed a little and ran her hands through hair mumbling a sorry.

"Rosie what's taking so long with those sodas?" Albus yells as he walks in. His reaction was almost the same as Rose's as in he freezes seeing the both of them. It was obvious by the way they were standing what the meaning of their relationship was and Albus didn't know how to handle it. He heard his sister talk about this guy she loved for two years now and he always assumed it was a guy in her year but he never expected it to be his best mate. He also didn't know how to deal with the fact that his best friend was dating his little sister. It was weird and it was… well he felt more hurt that they hadn't told him.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Albus asks biting on his lip. He wanted to be mad, he really did but for him, it wasn't a bad thing.

"Yes Al, and we are so sorry that we didn't tell you but we wanted to be sure that what we had was real and permanent… I love your sister more than I love anything in the world. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you." Scorpius says as Lily beams at his words. Before he could even react, James had now walked in and Lily just wanted to shoot herself. Why was everybody walking in now, one after the other? It wasn't fair! Not to her and not to Scorpius. James instantly glared at Scorpius' presence.

"What's Malfoy doing here? This is a Weasley-Potter gathering not… not Malfoy." He growls. He then noticed the proximity of his little sister to Scorpius and anger boiled up inside him, his fists curling into rigid white balls. Scorpius tenses at the animosity he was feeling from James. James had always made it clear that he never liked Scorpius, and he hated it even more that his brother had befriended a Malfoy. But now… Now that boy had gone too far. He lunged at Scorpius only to be thrown back against the wall with a bang. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur and Molly rushed inside and stared at the scene in front of them.

"Oh dear." Molly whispers biting her lip. Lily was standing in front of Scorpius, her want raised in her brother's direction who was now sitting up rubbing his head looking at his sister in shock. Rose and Albus were standing against the counter looking worried about what was about to happen.

"What is going on here?" Ginny asks finally speaking up. Lily brings her wand down and backs up into Scorpius, who puts his arms around her and kisses her head.

"Get your filthy hands off of my sister." James growls while glaring as his uncle helps him up. Ginny and Harry look over at the couple and Harry's face turns white. Molly and Arthur quickly rush everyone out, saying they needed their privacy. It got so quiet as the four were the only ones left in the room, that you could hear a pin drop.

"Care to explain yourself young lady?" Harry asks standing up a little straighter as his daughters hand holds her 'boyfriends' rather tightly.

"Well… I think it's pretty self explanatory daddy… Scorpius is my boyfriend… he has been for the last three years…" She says trying not to look away from her father. Harry turns to look at Scorpius.

"And what have you got to say for yourself Malfoy?" The way he said his name made Scorpius flinch. It was filled with so much hatred.

"Sir, there is nothing really to explain. I'm in love with your daughter… I have been for over two years now and the only reason we kept it a secret was because we knew that our families wouldn't take it as well as we wished. I never meant to disrespect you sir and I would never disrespect or hurt your daughter but the decision was ours…" He says trying to be brave, which really wasn't something he was used to being.

"Get. Out."

"Mother!" Lily squeals. She had expected this from her father but not from her mother. If anything, she thought her mother would understand how she felt. Harry looked at his wife's face who was as pale as a sheet and looked over at Lily.

"Lily Luna he needs to leave… without you…" Harry explains as his daughter starts to tear up.

"You can say your goodbyes and we will be waiting in the living room." He adds before dragging his wife away. Lily turns to her boyfriend and he hugs her close.

"It's going to be okay love I promise… they might be upset now but they will come around… and if they don't it doesn't matter, because I will always always be here for you." Scorpius whispers kissing her head softly.

"I just want them to love you as much as I do." Lily whispers against his chest before pulling back and looking up at him. She cups his cheeks and kisses his lips passionately.

"Ill sneak by tonight okay?" He whispers before giving her one last kiss and apparating away.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily headed back into the kitchen and glared at her mother as soon as she came into view. Ginny had her arms folded across her chest and headed towards the living room. Lily followed her, and Harry followed Lily.

"What was that!" Lily yells at her mother.

"I don't want you seeing that boy!" Ginny says sternly looking down at her daughter.

"You cant tell me what to do mother I'm not a child! I'm of age and I love him. We have been together for three years now and not once have I ever felt like he wasn't completely respectful towards me and not one have I felt like he didn't love me." She shouts back tears forming in her eyes. Harry walks over to his wife and hold her close, whispering things in her ear. Lily wipes away her tears and sits down on the couch so confused as to what was happening. She just wanted to be happy… She wanted to be with Scorpius. When they were both at Hogwarts, he always stood up for her and was the kindest out of all the boys she'd met. He made her feel like she was the only girl in the world for him and she wanted to be only girl for him because he was the only guy for her. She feels her mother sitting down next to her but doesn't look up until her father sits on her other side.

"Why don't you like him mum?" She whispers looking up at her mother, tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie the Malfoy's don't have a great History with me or your father. Draco was a bully and you know the story of how Lucius Malfoy almost caused my death… whether or not he knew about. Scorpius comes from a long line of foul people and I just don't want you around that kind of people." Ginny whispers and sighs wiping away one of her daughters tears.

"But he isn't mum… he just… he makes me feel the way dad makes you feel. He's Al's friend, Al can vouch for him. Scorpius is just the kindest soul in the world. So his cunningness and his slyness made him a Slytherin but he… he never made me feel unwanted. I love him." Lily explains looking from her mother to her father.

"He isn't his family… He isn't his father… Or at least who his father used to be when you knew him. Please just give him a chance.." She pleads for her loving boyfriend. Ginny looks at her husband who gives a small nod.

"I guess… I guess we were too quick to judge… If you really think he's good enough for you then we will give him a chance…" Ginny says forcing a smile. It was no surprise as to why she was so reluctant. Tom Riddle had almost killed her and caused so much fear during her first year because of Lucius Malfoy's "gift" of Tom's diary. Not to mention that Draco Malfoy had been the biggest bigot on the face of the earth.

"He's coming around tonight if you guys want to meet him…" Lily says reluctantly because she knew now that she'd have to explain as to why this boy was going to show up at her house, in the middle of the night no less. Seeing the look on her parents face, she looked back down at her hands as she fumbled with her fingers.

"I used to sneak out of the house at night to be with him… I mean we couldn't see each other because I was still in school and I couldn't just ask you both to go and hang out with him… but we haven't done anything! He's been very respectful." Lily explains. Harry sighs and shakes his head.

"Just as long as you were safe." Ginny says giving her husband a stern look. She knew what it was like to have to hide her boyfriend from her family. Heck, she had to sneak a kiss at Harry in her bedroom when they were around Lily's age. Lily smiles at her mother and hugs her close before hugging her father. She knew it was taking them a lot to be okay about this and she was all the more thankful for it.

* * *

Scorpius sat near a tree outside of the borders of the house, like he usually did, and waited for his beautiful girlfriend to come out. Instead, he was surprised to find her father walking up to him instead. He sat up straight.

"Mr. Potter… Sir, I was just…. Lily and I… We weren't going to… I mean…" He stutters our nervously. Harry smiles and Scorpius coughs a little feeling nervous.

"Why don't you come in? My wife and I would… like a word with you." Harry explains to him making him gulp a little thinking he was in trouble. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong. Of course he didn't, him and Lily had not yet slept together and he wasn't trespassing into their land, technically. He stood up and followed Harry inside of their house. He looked around and couldn't help but smile. This is exactly what he'd imagined Lily's house was like, an image he based off the descriptions she gave him. It was really quite a beautiful home. It was definitely more cozy and welcoming than Malfoy Manor, even after all the renovations undergone after his grandparents death. He followed Harry into the living room, his eyes wandering to the walls looking at pictures of Lily and her brothers. He particularly liked the one depicting Lily's first magical moment in which she got mad at her brothers for stealing her binky and had managed to hang them upside down above her head. Her face erupts in a smile just as he managed to tear his eyes away from it hearing his love call his name.

Lily couldn't help it. As soon as she saw her boyfriend, she called out his name and stood up, rushing into his arms. He held her as tightly as she held him. He rubbed her back softly and kisses her lips softly.

"Hello beautiful." He smiles before hearing Harry cough. They pull apart, blushing slightly. Scorpius keeps his arm around her waist as she pulls him to the couch. They sit and wait patiently for either of her parents to talk. Finally, Ginny did.

"I would like to apologize for our behaviour earlier on today. It is simply that I personally have a bad experience with your family… especially your grandfather." However, Ginny was not the only person to cringe at that. To Harry and hers surprise, Scorpius did as well.

"I know my family has a horrible past, but I'm trying not to be like them… I really don't want to be like my grandfather or act the way my father did in his school days. And I think part of that reason is because my father told me all the horrible deeds committed by my family to make me realize that I shouldn't make the same mistakes. The last thing I want is… is to hurt Lily or to commit deeds that resemble the tamest of the ones my family has committed." Scorpius says in a soft tone. He hated what his family had done and his father, who had realized the error of his ways, had made sure that Scorpius knew what not to do. He didn't want his son to suffer with the consequences the Malfoy name brought on. Draco Malfoy had made sure that Scorpius would be the most polite and kind person there ever was, with hope that it would start to project a new image for the Malfoys.

Harry and Ginny Potter smiled at this and nodded softly. Maybe he was right for Lily after all. The quartet spent the rest of the night talking and letting prejudices past and fade under the rug. Because after all, it never did anyone any good to hang on to the past.

 _ **P.S. This is not the last chapter! I'm planning on making a couple chapters on Lily meeting the Malfoys and then making a couple more on the Malfoys and the Potters meeting each other at some type of event.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lily smiles as she sees Scorpius's face in the crowded pub. She rushes to meet him, practically jumping on his lap as she hugs him, making him drop his pint from the shock she caused him. He laughs a little as it spills only just a little, and hugs her back.

"Well hello to you to." He says kissing her lips softly. She smiles and kissed him back before pulling away and rubbing her nose against his.

"My parents love you now… I know it's been a month since they found out but before I left today, they invited you to our house for my dad's birthday dinner. Which is a considerably big deal since you know they just about hate your families guts." She giggles and kisses his nose. He smiles and her and pushes some hair out of her face, putting it behind her ear.

"I would love to." He whispers and smiles wider as her smile grows as well. She really was the light of his world. She sits down next to him in the booth, slipping off his lap before she orders some food. The night flew by and before he knew it, they were sharing a sundae in an Florean Fortescue's shop, which was now run by the youngest of the Fortescue's children, cuddled up together in a booth. He feeds her a spoonful of ice-cream before kissing her head.

"Come meet my family." He blurts our just as she swallowed. He could see her eyes go wide as she sits up straighter staring at him.

"You want me to meet… your parents?" She asks taking it all in slowly. They knew that eventually it would have to have happened but for Lily it didn't seem like it would be in the near future. Scorpius hated talking about his family with her, as he generally tried to avoid anything having to do with bringing up their parents and their feud. Of course, she was ecstatic about it of course, this was a big step for him and for them. But she couldn't help but feel scared. I mean, she was meeting his parents. His parents who where rich aristocrats with great importance still in the wizarding world despite the actions that were said to have stained the Malfoy Family name.

"Love?" He asked soothing closer to her. She snaps out of her thoughts and smiles a little.

"I would love to." She says taking his hand trying to suppress her fears. If he could do it with her, than she could do this for him. He raises an eyebrow smiling.

"Yah? Oh that's great love, Im so happy" He says hugging her smiling widely. She knew that with him by her side, she really didn't have much to fear.

* * *

Scorpius flood home later that night, to find himself facing his parents who were seated in their living room. He smiles at them a little.

"Mother, Father, had a nice evening?" He asks going to sit across from them on the love seat.

"Yes actually we did. Your father took us out for a nice dinner and a muggle film on some wizard named Oz. It was quite entertaining." Astoria says smiling at her husband who smiles back before looking at his son.

"What about you son, what have you been up to?" He asks as his wife takes his hand. Scorpius hesitates before sighing a little.

"I was out… with my girlfriend."

Astoria's eyes go wide and Draco smirks. They had, up until this point, no idea that their son had been in a relationship.

"Oh my little darling that is adorable! How long?" Astoria says smiling at him.

"Three years now" He confessed giving them a small smile. His parents frown, clearly a little upset that their son had his this from them for the past three years.

"Well it's settle, we must meet her. Owl her tonight, I insist she join us for dinner on Sunday." Astoria says slightly harshly to make sure her son got the message. Yes she was upset, yes she wanted to meet him, but also, she wanted to make sure that this girl was good enough for her little boy. Draco rubs his wife's back to calm her slightly before looking at his son.

"What's her name?" He asked smiling a little.

"Lily Potter."

* * *

Hey guys! Know this chapter is short but it's just a filler! I have so much more planed 3 Ill update within the next two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sigh as he ran his hands through his hair, looking at himself in the mirror. His wife walked up behind him and set her hands on his shoulders kissing his cheek. He smiles a little looking at her through the mirror.

"No need to be nervous honey." She whispers in his ear moving her hands down to his chest. He sighs putting his hands over hers.

"Nervous… who says Im nervous." He said but a look from his wife set him straight.

"Alright I'm nervous. I mean my son is dating the daughter of the man who used to hate me… of the man I used to hate. I'm sure she's a lovely girl but god only knows what kind of horror stories he's told her about me. I don't want to leave a bad impression and even worse I'm scared to embarrass Scorpius and ruin his relationship." He adds making his wife laugh. She taps his chest standing up straight.

"You were always so dramatic." She says as she picks up her lipstick before leaning back down to apply it. He grins slightly and kisses her cheek.

"I'm sure thats one of the many things you love about me." He says making his wife roll her eyes as she smiled widely knowing he was right. Life was never a bore around her husband.

* * *

Lily fidgeted nervously as she waited for Scorpius to come pick her up from her house. Obviously, she didn't need to wait for him, she could have just flood to his house but they both thought it would have been better for him to be present when she entered Malfoy Manor. Harry looked at his daughter play with her bracelet before sitting next to her putting his hand on her back.

"It's going to go just fine. The worse that can happen is that they insult your bloodline and disown him for associating with you." He teases but it was a small fear that he held based on his previous experience with that bloodline. She looks up at him eyes wide, full of worry.

"I was just kidding Lily. If Scorpius turned out the way he did, they must be doing something right… Maybe they arent the same people they used to be so just… be yourself and they should love you for it." He says trying to comfort her. Before she could say anything else, Scorpius flies out of the fireplace. He wipes soot of his jacket and smiles at her.

"Sorry I'm late. Ready to go?" He asks before he notices how nervous she was. He frowns sitting next to her and takes his hand in hers.

"Hey… it's going to be okay. My parents are probably as nervous as you are but they will love you, because I love you and if they don't then I don't care because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm not about to let you go." He says using the same words she has used on him when he was going to meet her parents. She lets out a small smile and leans into his side.

"I love you." She whispers hiding her face in his shoulder as Harry stands up smiling at them.

"Have her back by midnight Scorpius." He says before walking away as Scorpius complied by nodding. He takes interwinds their fingers and stands up pulling her up with him.

"Come on, my parents are waiting." He says leading her into the floo. He holds her closer before dropping in the dust yelling Malfoy Manor.

Draco's pacing stopped as soon as they appeared in the chimney in the lounge. He stood up straighter as Astoria joined his side taking his hand to ease his nerves making him squeeze her hand in thanks. Scorpius dusts the soot off himself and Lily before turning to his parents. Lily hides half her body behind his taking his hand in hers just as nervous as the pair in front of him.

"Mother, father, this is Lily Potter, my girlfriend." Scorpius says introducing her as he pulls her forward a little. She blushes slightly before holding her free hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I've heard so much about you from Scorpius" She say as Astoria steps forward letting go of her husbands hand. She pulls Lily into a gentle hug smiling as her son let's out a sigh of relief.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." She says as Lily releases Scorpius' hand and hugs the other lady back her nervousness calming down. However, it comes back when Astoria lets her go and her husband steps forward. He holds his hand out and her shaky hand reaches out grabbing it.

"It's really a pleasure to meet you." Draco says shaking it giving her a small smile. Scorpius smiles and wraps his arm around his girlfriend's waist as his father let go of her hand.

"Well dinner is ready, we should probably get to it before it gets cold." Astoria says leading them into the dining room. Lily looks up at Scorpius who kisses her nose.

"You're doing great." He whispers before pecking her lips bringing a smile to her face.

Dinner went smoother than anybody had expected, Draco and Astoria really warming up to Lily who was doing her best to charm her way into their hearts. She loved Scorpius, really she did and she really wanted his parents to love her and think she was deserving of the amazing man they had raised. And really they did. Scorpius had been their only child and Astoria dotted on him as much as Narcissa had dotted on Draco. He was her baby despite how old he had gotten. The girl sitting in front of her held as much love for her son as she did, if not more. The way they moved together, the way they looked at each other, talked to each other, she could not have asked for a more loving relationship for her son. They seemed to share the same kind of relationship she and Draco did. She smiles at Draco knowingly as he smiles back at her. He really did see what Astoria saw and while he didn't know how he felt about the fact that she was Harry's daughter and how this would implicate them in the future but that wasn't their problem that was his problem, or more likely Harry's problem. All that mattered to him at the moment was his sons happiness.

 _ **Authors Note: Hey everybody! I know its been a while since my last update but a lot of stuff has been going on with my work, my school and my ever lasting struggle for weight loss but I'm back now hopefully! The next chapter will be a meeting between both families for a very special occasion! Stay tuned!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lily was surprised to wake up on a sunny July morning to the sound of an owl tapping on her window. Yawning and stretching, she pulled herself from her bed holding back a groan. As she opens the window, the owl, a ministry owl, flies in propping itself down on the desk in her room. Picking up some stray owl treats, she took the letter in one hand, holding up the other for the owl to ear from. She smiles as he gobbles it all up quickly before looking at her as if to say "What are you waiting for, open it!" She took the fact that the oil didn't leave right away as a sign that the senders were expecting an immediate response. She was right.

She sat down at the desk chair, looking closely at the envelope. While the ministry seal was clearly stamped in the front, there was no indication as to which department this letter originated from. At the start of the summer, she had send out applications to the many departments of whose qualifications she fit. So far, she had to receive any news from any of the departments to which she had applied. This could possibly be one of the answers from the departments but the lack of any identification didn't help her to narrow down the choices. She hesitated over the seal. What if this was a rejection letter? She didn't know if she was ready for that yet. _Be strong_ , she tells herself. Frowning, she pealed open the envelope under the watchful eye of the owl and pulled out the parchment.

 _Dear Ms Potter,_

 _We have received and processed your application and would like to meet with you in a weeks time to determine if you would be a suitable fit for our department._

 _Please send a reply back with the owl we have sent. Should you choose to agree, an additional owl will be sent to you by noon tomorrow with additional information._

 _Yours,_

 _Amelia Copperstein,_

 _Head of the Department of Mysteries._

Lilys eyes go wide as she reads the letter.

"No way!" She exclaims when she sees which department had sent her a reply. When she had applied for a position with the Department of Mysteries, she didn't know what she was applying for. All she knew was that it was for a research position. She expected noting less from them since nobody but the Unspeakables knew what went on in that department. Regardless, she had tried her luck anyway. Clearly it had payed off. Picking up a quill and parchment, she promptly sent her reply stating that she would, of course, be honoured to be considered for the position and that she awaited their next owl impatiently. If it made her sound eager, Lily didn't care. She was too excited to have this opportunity. She gave the owl her response and watched it fly away, a smile frowning on her face, butterflies growing in her stomach.

When the owl disappeared from view, she made her way downstairs and stuck her head in the fireplace, calling Scorpius. She was surprised to see him answer almost instantaneously.

"How come you're up so early?" She asks him, earning herself a chuckle in response.

"I could ask you the same thing." He smirks down at her making her blush.

"Touché. Well I just wanted to let you know that I finally got a response from the Ministry of Magic about on of my job applications. I', meeting with the head of the Department of Mysteries next week for an interview." She says trying to sound casual but the smile on her face betrayed her. She was obviously very excited.

"Really? Thats amazing! Lily, I'm so proud of you!" Scorpius says smiling brightly at her making her laugh.

"Don't start celebrating just yet Scorpius… It's just an interview. It doesn't mean I have the job yet." Lily says rolling her eyes still smiling.

"I know but they will love you. You're amazing, talented, smart… How could they not give this to you?" He states.

"If you don't stop talking, I'm going to have to come there in person and kiss the life out of you." She teases but really she wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around her as she kissed her loving boyfriend passionately.

"Maybe that was my plan all along." He teases to make her laugh. When she does, his heart fills with joy as it's one of the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard. Lily hears footsteps above her, singling her parents were awake.

"I'll meet you tomorrow for supper in Diagon Alley to tell you more okay? My parents are waking up." She states making him nod.

"I'll meet you at 7. I love you Lily, and I'm infinitely proud of you." He states smiling down at her. After she returns the sentiment, she severs the connection by pulling her head out of the fire, waiting for her parents to come down so she could share the good news.

* * *

Lily didn't think she could ever be as nervous as she was on the day of her interview. She had tried on ten different outfits before finally deciding on the pale blue wizarding robes she currently had on. Scorpius walked up to her, taking her hand in his kissing her head.

"You're going to do great. I believe in you" He said. Almost everyday for the last week, Lily found herself at Malfoy Manor to enlist Scorpius' help on her interview skills. Most of the time, he was just too in awe at her to be strict enough and this resulted in an endless number of kisses and a ton of laughter. Today was no exception to this. The only difference with today was that she was meeting with Unspeakable Copperstein in half an hour. She looks up at Scorpius who smiles down at her.

"Do you really think I'm ready?" She asks. He squeezes her hand in response. pecking her lips.

"I know you are. You just have to believe it too." He says pulling her into a hug. She smiles leaning into his comforting embrace before pulling back and kissing him.

"I better get going. I'd rather be early than late." She whispers pulling back slipping her want out of her hands.

"I'd wish you luck but I know you don't need it." He grins at her. She rolls her eyes smiling before apparating away.

Scorpius bites his lip taking in a deep breath before apparating away as well. He lands gracefully outside the Potter home boundaries before walking over to the door. He hesitates before knocking. He waits patiently before hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. The door opens to reveal his girlfriends father before him.

"Scorpius? What are you doing here? Lily is at her interview and I don't know when she will be home." Harry says confused.

"Actually Mr. Potter, I'm here to see you."

* * *

The Wednesday evening after her interview, Lily finally heard back from Unspeakable Copperstein. And as soon as she has, she apparatus to Scorpius' bedroom, knowing he was probably still in bed reading at this hour. She obviously knew him very well since, when she popped into his bedroom, he got so scared he dropped his book and grabbed his wand, aiming it defensively at Lily. Once he heard her mesmerizing giggle at his reaction, he relaxed and set his wand down.

"What was that for you scared me." He says pouting as he scootched himself down to sit at the edge of his bed, facing her. She walks over to him, standing between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her legs, his head resting on her stomach as she runs her fingers through his hair affectionally. She smiles down at him biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late but I just got an owl from Unspeakable Copperstein. I am officially an Unspeakable myself. I start on Monday." She says smiling. He looks up at her, eyes wide filled with awe and love.

"I know you could do it! Didn't I tell you you could?" He says smiling up at her. She smiles leaning down to kiss him. He kisses her back feverishly before she pushes him back down on the bed, their lips never parting. It takes them some time but they pull apart for air, something hey almost forgot about, being too consumed with each other to remember. Scorpius smiles at Lily as she runs her hands throw his hair.

"I love you." He whispers as her smiles widens.

"I love you too" she whispers pack pecking his lips. After a comfortable moment of silence, he spoke up once more.

"So what did they say?" He asks knowing she was probably itching to talk about it. And she was. She started rambling about what the letter said, how they were honoured to bring her on board, how much she had impressed them during the interview. They hand told her anything about her research yet but she knew, and he knew, that when she did know, she could never divulge such information to anyone, not even him. But he listened to her every word, loving the sparkle of excitement she had in her eyes.

"Anyway, I'll show you the letter tomorrow. I left it in the living room back home." She finished smiling at him. He was looking at her with the biggest smile on his face, not saying a thing.

"What?" She asks laughing a little, biting her lip.

"Nothing, you're just… amazing." He whispers smiling at her. She leans down to kiss him.

"I know." She whispers right before their lips meet. He pulls back laughing, shaking his head. She smiles at him before sitting up.

"I better get going, it's late." She whispers not really wanting to leave. He takes her hand, stopping her.

"Don't go. Stay." He bites down on his lip as she looks over at him shocked.

"Scorp… we've never spend the night together." She whispers suddenly nervous. What if tonight was the night they finally took the next step? She knew she was ready if this were to happen but she wasn't sure she wanted it to be tonight.

"I know, but I want you to stay. Nothing has to happen but I just want to spend tonight with you." He says sitting up as well kissing her her. She smiles against them before pulling back nodding.

"Alright… I'll stay."

* * *

When she gets home the next morning, she finds her mother in the living room, writing something down on a spare bit of parchment. She looks up when her daughter enters the room.

"Where were you last night?" She asks setting down her quill. Lily blushes crossing her arms as she stand by the fireplace.

"I went to tell Scorpius something…" She says looking down at her feet as her mum raises an eyebrow.

"You mean that you got the job? Well… what happened afterwards? Im sure it doesn't take 8 hours to tell him something like that." Ginny says looking back at her paper, finishing up her letter. Lily's head snaps up looking at her mother.

"How did you? Did you read my letter?!"

"Of course I did, it's not like you hid it well though. I was cleaning up the living room and it was just laying there. I hope you don't mind, I've already sent out owls to everyone in the family to let them know." Ginny says not showing any emotion. Lily stares at her mother in disbelief.

"Mother! How could you? Not only was that not yours to read but it certainly wasn't your news to share!" Lily exclaims to her mother. Ginny smirks up at her daughter.

"You should think about that next time you run off without telling anyone where you went. Especially if it means you spent the night with your boyfriend." Lily stares at her mother, jaw dropped before sighing and plopping down on the couch next to her. Ginny reaches across and puts her hand on her daughters, giving it a small squeeze.

"Don't worry to much about it. Everybody is thrilled about it and your grandmother is already throwing you a grand party at the Burrow in 3 days. I promise it wont happen again as long as you don't do what you did again." She says. Her daughter looks up at her and nods smiling squeezing her mothers hand back.

"I promise… besides its not like me and Scorpius have ever… done anything. We just talked and cuddled… It was sweet and besides he's not the kind of guy to force me into anything." Lily says smiling at her mum.

"Good to hear. Your grandmother has graciously agreed to let you invite Scorpius knowing how much he's helped you with this and how much he means to you. Besides, the last time didn't go so well and she wants to be sure he's going to feel included in the family if he's to stay such a big part of your life" She responds smiling at her daughter. Lily smiles at her mum nodding.

"He is… I love him mum, so much it hurts sometimes. It's like… when I'm without him, my chest feels tighter and as soon as I see him, I feel like I can breath again." Lily says putting her hand over her chest smiling at her mom. Ginny runs her hands through her hair.

"Just, don't loose yourself to much into him. You're a strong woman Lily, you don't need a man to make you feel special. You already are." She says smiling at her. Lily returns her smile before shaking her head.

"I know that mum, you and dad never fail to remind me." She teases before standing up biting her lip. She hesitates before asking her mother a question.

"Can I invite Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to the party? I… I know it might be weird but… they have also been really supportive about this whole thing and I just… I would like for them to be there, as long it doesn't cause too many problems." She says trying to explain herself to her mother. She didn't want to have to, it was going to be a party for her after all. She should be able to invite anybody she wanted but she felt obligated to take into consideration her families feelings because of the long and messy history between the Weasleys/Potters and the Malfoys. Ginny hesitates before looking up at her daughter.

"I think… I think you should ask your father first. His history with Draco Malfoy is much more extensive than mine is. If you want them to be there, I… I don't mind. As long as they are civil, I will be too, especially if its going to make you happy."

 _ **A/N. Hey everyone! I know I said that this chapter was meant to have both families meeting but as I was writing I realized this was already the longest chapter up to date. So the meeting will actually happen next chapter but this is just a build up/filler chapter on it. Plus there's some Scorpius and Lily fluff in this which is always amazing. Please leave reviews!**_


End file.
